Loading Page Tips
Tips appear while the Habitica site loads. Users are presented with a loading page, which includes a randomly chosen tip from the list below. Tips Tip #1. Check tasks on the go with the Habitica mobile apps (Android and iOS) Tip #2. Click any equipment to see a preview, or equip it instantly by clicking the star in its upper-left corner! Tip #3. Use emoji to quickly differentiate between your tasks. Tip #4. Use the # sign before a task name to make it really big! Tip #5. It’s best to use skills that cause buffs in the morning so they last longer. Tip #6. Hover over a task and click the dots to access advanced task controls, such as the ability to push tasks to the top/bottom of your list. Tip #7. Some backgrounds connect perfectly if Party members use the same background. Ex: Mountain Lake, Pagodas, and Rolling Hills. Tip #8. Send a Message to someone by clicking their name in chat and the clicking the envelope icon at the top of their profile! Tip #9. Use the filters + search bar in the Inventories, Shops, Guilds, and Challenges to quickly find what you want. Tip #10. You can win Gems by competing in Challenges. New ones are added every day! Tip #11. Having more than four Party members increases accountability! Tip #12. Add checklists to your To-Dos to multiply your rewards! Tip #13. Click “Tags” on your task page to make an unwieldy task list very manageable! Tip #14. You can add headers or inspirational quotes to your list as Habits with no (+/-). Tip #15. Complete all the Masterclasser Quest-lines to learn about Habitica’s secret lore. Tip #16. Click the link to the Data Display Tool in the footer for valuable insights on your progress. Tip #17. Use the mobile apps (Android and iOS) to set reminders for your tasks. Tip #18. Habits that are just positive or just negative gradually “fade” and return to yellow. Tip #19. Boost your Intelligence Stat to gain more experience when you complete a task. Tip #20. Boost your Perception Stat to get more drops and Gold. Tip #21. Boost your Strength Stat to do more boss damage or get critical hits. Tip #22. Boost your Constitution Stat to lessen the damage from incomplete Dailies. Tip #23. Reach level 100 to unlock the Orb of Rebirth for free and start a new adventure! Tip #24. Have a question? Ask in the Habitica Help Guild! Tip #25. The four seasonal Grand Galas start near the solstices and equinoxes. Tip #26. You can look for a Party or find Party members in the Party Wanted Guild! Tip #27. Did a Daily yesterday, but forgot to check it off? Don't worry! With Record Yesterday's Activity, you'll have a chance to record what you did before starting your new day. Tip #28. Set a Custom Day Start under User Icon > Settings to control when your day restarts. Tip #29. Complete all your Dailies to get a Perfect Day Buff that increases your stats! Tip #30. You can invite people to Guilds, not just Parties. Tip #31. Check out the pre-made lists in the �� Library of Tasks and Challenges Guild for example tasks. Tip #32. Lots of Habitica’s code, art, and writing is made by volunteer contributors! Head to the Aspiring Legends Guild to help. Tip #33. Check out The Bulletin Board �� Guild for news about Guilds, Challenges, and other player-created events - and announce your own there! Tip #34. Occasionally re-evaluate your tasks to make sure they’re up-to-date! Tip #35. Users who are part of a Group Plan gain the ability to assign tasks to other users in that Group for extra task management and accountability. ---- es:Consejo de Página de Carga fr:Astuces de la page de chargement pl:Wskazówki ekranu ładowania pt-br:Dicas da Página de Carregamento zh:读取页面上的提示 nl:Laadscherm tips Category:Mechanics Category:Quick References Category:References Source Code